Brother Snarth
by M C Pehrson
Summary: "Pinehaven" Story #3 Spock's daughter Tess and her fiance Nathan encounter trouble on their wedding day.


It was to be a summer wedding. On that point, Tess and Nathan wholeheartedly agreed, but there was another matter that required some compromise. Being Yanashite, Tess needed a priest of that religion to marry them. Being Jewish, Nathan did not want the ceremony in a Yanashite temple, so they decided to hold it in the little house Tess had rented from Mrs. Torkel. That house now belonged to Tess—a gift from Nathan—and she would continue giving some piano lessons there, and even recitals, once the remodeling was finished. Walls were coming down, and there was a great commotion as the workers rushed to have everything ready for the big day.

Meanwhile, Tess and her mother spent many happy hours deciding on dresses, flowers, refreshments, and other details of the ceremony and the reception that would follow. Over the past months, T'Naisa had set aside her misgivings and now regarded Nathan Blom as the perfect match for her daughter. All seemed well, but as the wedding drew near, Nathan began to bustle around in a high state of nerves.

Tess tried her best to reassure him. "Sweetheart," she said privately, "there's nothing to worry about. Mom and I have everything planned. There'll be a simple ceremony, a buffet table, cake and some champagne. My niece, Devon, will play the violin, and there'll be dancing. We've danced together before, so I know you can."

"But I don't like crowds," he fussed, "and your family is so…so gifted, so famous, so successful." He began to count them on his fingers. "There's you father—well, I won't even bother listing Spock's accomplishments. There's your mother, T'Naisa, who knew Yanash personally. Then there's your brother Simon, the renowned composer and musician…and now pastor of a Yanashite temple. We mustn't forget his wife Dane, who plays in an orchestra…and of course their talented daughter, Devon. There's your sister T'Beth with her brood of over-achieving children, and her husband Aaron, Chief of Starfleet's Research and Development. Don't forget your brother Jamie with his Dreamcatcher Boy's Ranch in California, and I haven't even started on your Uncle Nayo the movie star, or his son D'Gar who's breezing through Starfleet Academy. Oh, and your friends, the Kirks—related to James _T._ Kirk—including the renowned artists Antonia and Tru…"

Tess broke in. "But you're famous, too…and very successful."

His arms swept the air. "Tess, I make _shoes!"_

"Wonderful shoes, and that's something that everyone needs. Nathan, you fit prominent people with shoes all the time, and it doesn't bother you."

"That's different," he anguished. "That's business, not socializing. Tess, I'm just a simple craftsman. I'm going to feel like…like a dwarf in a room full of giants."

Tess laughed and put her arms around him. "Your friends and family will be here, too, and what about Sam Kirk? He's just an ordinary cop on an ordinary beat in Chicago."

Nathan grumbled under his breath, but Tess silenced him with a kiss. When it came to dealing with her family, he made her feel like the strong one. To her, they weren't famous or powerful; they were simply the people she loved, and she wanted them with her on her wedding day.

"You'll see," she promised. "Everything will be just fine."

oooo

Nine hundred miles to the south, trouble was brewing. T'Beth had picked up the gown she would wear as her sister's matron of honor, and on the way home she stopped at the Phoenix Temple where Simon pastored. As she held the lavender creation in front of her, she watched her brother's handsome face take on a sour expression. Their father would have overlooked the reaction, as he had so many times in the past. Even Yanashite Vulcans tended to avoid emotional issues with their adult children, falling back on rigid courtesy or silence. In fact, Spock would never have brought the dress here in the first place. He would have foreseen the potential for conflict and carefully avoided it. Although one could tell at a glance that T'Beth was his daughter, she was cut from very different cloth. And the fact that she was old enough to be Simon's mother made her more than willing to confront him.

"What?" she said pointedly. "You don't like the dress?"

"The dress is fine," Simon said from behind his desk. "It's the idea of a wedding, I don't like."

T'Beth huffed. "Here we go again. Now that T'Naisa is satisfied with Nathan, it's your turn to complain."

Simon's quick temper flared and he bolted to his feet. "Nathan Blom. Who is he, anyway? What does he want with Tess? Doesn't he know that she's…she's not right in the head?"

T'Beth felt like giving him a good shake. "Simon Spock, you should be ashamed. I've noticed the way you act around Tess; she embarrasses you, doesn't she? She always has."

He had the good grace to blush. "I can't help how I feel. It was worse when she was little, but even now…"

T'Beth did not even try to hold back. "What an ego you have! Everyone comes up short, compared to your own precious, talented, good-looking self! Poor Tess. Don't you think she's guessed how you feel about her? Don't you think everyone has?"

Simon sank back into his chair and glared at the pristine desktop.

Sighing, T'Beth started over in a gentler tone. "I'm sure Tess would have liked you to perform the ceremony. Can't you at least play your violin at the wedding?"

"She hasn't asked me," he said curtly.

"Tess wouldn't. You intimidate her, and no wonder."

"Devon will be playing, and that's enough. End of discussion."

It was painfully clear that Simon wanted no part of his little sister.

oooo

The wedding day dawned with a glorious blaze of sunshine, but Nathan was too panicky to notice. In the company of his best man, he paced aimlessly while his mother prepared young Adele for her much-anticipated role as flower girl. Down the street, T'Naisa, T'Beth, and Mrs. Torkel helped Tess arrange her thick auburn hair and don the flowing white gown she had chosen.

At last, the guests were all seated and the appointed hour arrived.

Nathan's heart pounded madly as he walked to the little house and took his place before the assembly. The room was so thick with celebrities that he could hardly breathe. Then the music began, and his bride approached him on the arm of her illustrious father. Seeing the love in her eyes, he tried to think of nothing else, but a hot wave of dizziness swept over him as the Yanashite priest began the ceremony. If only he could loosen his collar, but somehow he kept from fainting dead away as he knelt for the Vulcan rite and sipped from a shared goblet of _shayo_. Then somehow he was back on his feet, crushing the wrapped goblet under one shoe in a thoroughly Jewish custom. He had survived the ordeal. Beautiful Tess would be his wife until death parted them.

Weak with relief, he entered upon the second phase of the event, determined to stay as close as possible to Tess and his own acquaintances. Everyone wanted to shake his hand or embrace him. Standing beside his bride, he received their congratulations while his gaze darted to their feet with a shoemaker's preoccupation. One could say it was in his blood, for he had learned the craft from his late father, who came from a long line of custom cobblers. The guests were a well-shod group. Even the poor relation, Sam Kirk, wore comfortable-looking oxfords. A policeman would need to take care of his feet.

After a turn at the buffet, Nathan retreated to the kitchen with his sister Lydia, who had flown in from the Martian Colonies. They were deep in conversation when an unexpected sound made him break off and turn toward the back door. It was partway open and offered a direct view into the yard, where T'Beth Pascal stood with her brother Simon. Their taut voices carried with dismaying clarity.

T'Beth almost seemed to be preaching. "In order to draw us to Himself, God has given us a love of perfection, but none _us_ are perfect, Simon. We need to exercise humility and compassion."

"We?" Simon flared. "You mean me, don't you? I came to the wedding—isn't that enough for you?"

Nathan was about to close the door and give them their privacy when T'Beth retorted, "This isn't about me, and you know it. It's about Tessie."

Lydia edged in beside Nathan and they both eavesdropped intently.

 _"Tessie!"_ Simon's scornful tone made Nathan angry. "What a silly, childish name—but it suits her, doesn't it? She _is_ nothing but a silly little girl. I can't believe that a Yanashite priest agreed to marry her to…to that…"

Without so much as a thought, Nathan flung the door open and stalked into the yard. Suddenly he no longer felt small and inconsequential; he felt like a medieval knight charging to the defense of his lady love. Simon saw him coming with a head of steam, and his blue eyes narrowed.

Toe to toe, Nathan stopped and glared up at Tess's very human-looking half-brother. "Is there anything more you'd like to say? Right here, to my face?"

T'Beth spoke in a rush. "Nathan, he's been drinking."

As if that could excuse him.

Nathan scarcely blinked as he held Simon's condescending gaze. "Oh, I see," he said with sarcasm, "you're drunk. Is that why you're insulting your sister on her wedding day? Is that why you haven't congratulated her like everyone else?" For if memory served, it was true. Simon had left those courtesies to his wife and daughter while he skulked away, thinking nobody would notice that he was missing.

Simon did not even try to deny it. But in a heated voice he protested, "I am not drunk!"

"Well then," Nathan said, "if you're not drunk, you're a damn rotten excuse for a brother."

Simon snarled a Vulcan phrase beginning with " _T'Vareth_ ".

Though Nathan knew only a word or two of the language, that was one of them, and something told him the rest was equally insulting. "Say it in Standard," he demanded.

As Simon's handsome chin lifted in mute refusal, Nathan slapped him across the face.

The action took even Nathan by surprise, but there was no turning back now. Simon's fists clenched, and Nathan was envisioning bloodstains on his rented tuxedo when T'Beth slipped between them.

"Hold your temper," she told her brother. "I'd say you had that coming. See all the trouble you've caused?"

Emboldened by her support, Nathan gave Simon a stern warning. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Tess like that again. I don't care what you think of me, but I won't have you running her down…to her family or anyone else." Strains of violin music drifted into the yard. With a nod to T'Beth, he said, "If you'll excuse me, my bride will be wanting to cut the cake."

T'Beth watched the shoemaker return to Lydia and go inside. Tears stung her eyes, and she could hardly bear to look over at Simon. Thickly she said, "I wish you had half the character of that man. Even when you were a little boy, appearances were all that mattered to you. You're weak, Simon. Shallow and weak, and just now I'm ashamed that you're part of the family." Having spoken those painful words, she wiped away her tears and went inside.

oooo

The first dance had begun. As they swayed to Devon's soulful violin, Tess gazed into Nathan's warm eyes and thought that she had never been so happy—and this was only the beginning of their life together. Next came Spock's turn, and it gave Tess particular pleasure to dance with the "Daddy" who had taught these same steps to a teenage special-needs daughter, with infinite patience. Jamie then approached her. He looked like a younger version of their father, but laughed so easily—even at himself, for he did not dance very well. Simon was the more serious brother, in spite of his human looks. Now and then Tess glanced around, wondering what had become of him.

T'Beth's mannerly husband, Aaron, came forward and Tess danced with him before taking turns with Uncle Nayo, Cousin D'Gar, Sam Kirk, and several of her grown-up nephews. Then it was time for a break. Tess went for a drink of punch and found Nathan in a huddle with T'Beth. They saw her coming and fell silent with a suddenness that gave her an uneasy feeling. If she could have heard them, she would know that Simon was also on their minds. T'Beth had been telling Nathan about the proverbial "three hundred pound _snarth_ " that sometimes lurked in Vulcan homes. "Like the five hundred pound gorilla?" Nathan had asked. "Different planet, same idea," T'Beth had answered. "The problem everyone chooses to ignore, rather than confront. I applaud you for standing up to Simon. I'm the only one in this family who—"

It was at this point that Tess came over and asked, "Have either of you seen Simon?"

A crease formed at the bridge of Nathan's nose. He glanced toward T'Beth, who took a moment to answer. "He's out back, in a mood. Best leave him alone, Tess."

Surprised, Tess said, "In a mood? Why?"

Though Nathan seemed decidedly uncomfortable, T'Beth assumed a cheerful smile. "Oh, you know how he is…about germs."

Yes, Tess knew all about Simon's phobia, but she could not bear the thought of her eldest brother outside by himself while everyone else was having a good time. "Poor Simon," she said, and headed for the back door.

"No, Tess—wait." Nathan caught her by the arm. "Stay in here with me."

Tess laughed at him. "Oh, Nathan, no one's going to bite you. But come along, if you like."

He seemed to reach a decision and his grip eased. "Okay, I'll come partway. I'll wait for you on the back porch."

T'Beth followed them to porch, and Tess ventured alone into the hot yard. Lifting the hem of her wedding dress, she stepped carefully so the grass wouldn't stain it. Simon sat hunched in a patio chair under the shade tree. Now that she was walking toward him, she wondered what she could possibly say to her brother. They had never been the least bit close. He was all grown up before their father remarried and she was born.

Stopping in front of him, she looked at his bowed head with its dark wavy hair, and said, "I'm glad you came, Simon."

His head rose and his splendid blue eyes glowered at her—the only eyes like them among the living members of their family. Tess had always wished her eyes were like his, instead of mud brown. He was so good-looking, so smart, so talented, and yet…

His unfriendly expression made her come out and say what had been troubling her for a long, long time. "Simon, you don't like me very much, do you?"

His handsome face scowled. "Did T'Beth put you up to this?"

Forgetting all about grass stains, Tess sank down and placed her hands on his knees. As always, his mental discipline kept even the suggestion of his feelings from her, and she was glad. But if only he would speak to her openly and honestly.

"Simon," she said, "you've always been so busy doing important things…and even when you _did_ join the rest of the family, you ignored me. What I have isn't catching, like germs. I may not be as bright as you, but at least I know how to love people."

When Simon turned aside, she stood up. He hadn't answered her question, but she accepted his strained silence, just as she always had. With a tremulous heart, she gazed down at his tightly set jaw and said, "It's alright, Simon. No matter what, you're still my brother…and I love _you."_

Since he gave no response, she started back to the house and was relieved to find Nathan and T'Beth still waiting on the porch with encouraging smiles.

As she reached them, Nathan told her, "Well said." And pulling her into his arms, they kissed.

oooo

Tess tried to put Simon and his strange ways out of her mind. There were so many pleasant guests to occupy her. The sun was getting low in the sky when it came time to leave the reception. Adele remained behind with her grandmother and Aunt Lydia while the newlyweds traveled to a quaint Italian village recommended by T'Beth and Aaron. It was well past midnight in that part of the world, and there beside the glistening Mediterranean Sea, they began their honeymoon.

It was nearly noon when they awoke. After showering, Tess stepped outside to greet the day. Buff-colored houses hugged the hillside above the cliffs. Bright orange geraniums bloomed along the foundation of their seaside cottage, and the Mediterranean shimmered invitingly in a warm salt breeze.

When Nathan came out and stood close beside her, life seemed… _almost_ perfect.

They spent their days leisurely touring the countryside, enjoying the beaches and one another. As their honeymoon drew to a close, Tess found herself wishing that it would go on forever. But the day of departure came, and their bags had been sent ahead. They sat on the sunny patio of their favorite restaurant, sipping cappuccinos, gazing out at the sea. Once again Tess thought that her world would be perfect, if only…

Suddenly she could no longer hold back. "Nathan, at our wedding reception. What was really the matter with Simon? He said to me, 'Did T'Beth put you up to this?' You were talking to T'Beth; you know what he meant by that, don't you?"

Nathan lowered his eyes and frowned, as he always did, when something was deeply troubling him. Finally he said, "Let's not talk about Simon."

Tess leaned across the table and touched his hand. She could sense the unpleasant turn of his thoughts, like bits of a broken mirror reflecting sunrays into her mind. Gently she urged, "Nathan, please tell me. He's my brother."

Staring at his coffee, he gave a deep sigh and relented. "He may be your brother, but he doesn't appreciate you like he should. Before you went out and talked to him…we had words." Reluctantly he looked at her and admitted, "I guess you might as well know. I lost my temper and slapped him across the face."

Tess could scarcely believe her pointed ears. "You slapped _Simon_ …because of _me?"_

Nathan curtly nodded. "He's made of flesh and blood, like anyone else…and he deserved it, the way he was carrying on…as if…as if you and I had no business getting married."

Her heart warmed as she tried to picture the scene—her own dear Nathan taking on one of the "giants". Smiling sadly, she said, "Yes, I can hear it now. 'Poor Tessie'. But if Simon got that upset over our wedding, maybe he really does care about me…at least a little."

Deep down, she doubted if that were true, but it was time to stop worrying about her brother's opinions. He had his own life to live, just as she had hers, and it was amazing to think how much "poor Tessie" had grown this past year.

Suddenly she felt ready to head home. Knowing that Nathan's love would make every day special, she touched his hand tenderly and said, "Let's go."

oooOOooo


End file.
